


The Stronger Species

by kenchang



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Sonic must survive against the Huntress if he hopes to rescue some lab animals from a cruel and powerful cosmetics company.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark & violent interpretation of Sonic. Not for kids! I have taken great liberties with the characters and story. Why? Because fan fiction.

The security guard stationed near the front gates of Vanity Incorporated, the leading manufacturer of cosmetic products in the country, gasps when he hears the rustling of grass behind him.

"Who's back there?!" he calls out as he spins around.

He shines his flashlight into the darkness and only finds shrubs. He never notices the blue-furred hedgehog in red running shoes hiding behind them. After the guard turns around to check elsewhere, Sonic stealthily speeds forward and attaches the bomb his friend Tails built to the gates. He runs to a shadowed part of the outer wall where Amy, a pink-furred hedgehog with a headband, is waiting for him.

"It's ready," Sonic whispers to her.

Amy uses the radio in her watch to contact Tails.

"Tails, whenever you're ready," she whispers into it.

From atop a cliff overlooking the Vanity complex, Tails, a small, yellow-furred fox with two tails, watches the facility through binoculars. He waits until the security guard is far enough to avoid getting caught in the blast.

Then, he responds, "On three."

Amy readies her giant hammer.

Tails counts, "One, two, THREE!"

He presses a button on a remote, and the bomb explodes. Amy times her strike with the explosion to avoid being heard, and she smashes a hole into the wall. An alarm goes off. Security personnel scramble towards the ruined gates. Some of them try to put the fire out with extinguishers. Others train their automatic weapons on the gloom, waiting for an attack. With all the attention focused on the entrance, Sonic and Amy enter the grounds unnoticed.

#

They had done a reconnaissance of the complex a week ago, so Amy easily locates the lab animals and frees them from their cages while Sonic places bombs in strategic areas to finally bring Vanity to the ground.

The blue-furred hedgehog attaches the last bomb and then rejoins Amy when he hears a faint but familiar voice call out to him, "S-Sonic? Is that really you?"

Sonic turns and finds a rabbit in a cage. The rabbit is blind in one eye and his face is so horribly burned that Sonic almost doesn't recognize his old friend.

"Roger?!" the hedgehog exclaims in horror. "Amy, it's Roger! Quick! Help me get him out!"

"Get back!" Amy says and smashes the lock with her hammer.

The cage door swings open and Roger collapses into Sonic's arms.

"I can't believe it!" Sonic tells him. "All this time, we thought the Huntress had killed you."

"I wish she had killed me," Roger bitterly answers.

"What's taking so long?" Knuckles, a tall, red Echidna wearing a pair of spiked gloves speaks through the radio in Amy's watch. "They've put out the fire and are making a sweep of the facility. They'll be onto you soon. Get out of there now!"

#

Margot the Huntress, a short-haired, athletic woman in a lab coat, angrily marches into the security room.

She swings the door open and asks the man seated before the monitors, "What do you have for me?"

"The explosion was a distraction. Look," the man answers.

He shows her footage from a security camera of Sonic and Amy releasing the lab animals.

"Sonic," Margot growls. "How long ago was this?"

"Fifteen minutes," the man answers. "They headed off into the forest."

"Fifteen minutes. I can still catch them."

"Catch them? With all due respect, Ma'am. That's SONIC. We couldn't catch up to him even if he only had a fifteen second head start."

"Oh, he's fast alright. But the animals with him are weak, tired, and injured. They'll slow him down. Prepare my Huntress power armor!"

#

Sonic and Amy take the rescued lab animals to the cliff where Knuckles and Tails are waiting for them. The blue hedgehog and the yellow fox high-five each other.

"You took us to a cliff?!" Roger asks in disbelief. "We're trapped here!"

"This is the best seat in the house," Sonic explains. "We're gonna blow up Vanity."

"Good. So what're we waiting for?"

"I have no idea."

"Wait. Lemme just hack into their computer," Tails informs them as he enters a series of codes into his mobile phone. "I need to send them an evacuation order first. Then, a remote controlled transport plane will come pick us up and take us home."

Roger shouts in anger, "You're going to spare the lives of those butchers?! They deserve to burn with that hell they created!"

Sonic is shocked by his old friend's words. The Roger he knew values all life and would never have suggested something so cruel.

Roger is about to snatch Tails's phone when he sees his horrifically disfigured reflection on its screen.

He looks away and says, "You go. Leave me. I can't let Jessica see me like this."

"What?!" Sonic exclaims. "Roger, that's crazy! You can't expect us to just leave you here."

"You said you all thought I was dead. Just let my wife keep thinking that."

"How selfish!" Amy yells at him. "What about what Jessica feels?! She mourned you! She's still mourning you!"

"LOOK OUT!" Knuckles shouts, and he tackles Sonic to the ground, just barely getting him out of the way of a speeding bullet.

"Dammit!" Margot hisses as she prepares her sniper rifle to take another shot.

"It's the Huntress! Get her!" Sonic commands.

Tails and the lab animals frantically take cover behind trees. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles dash towards the enemy. Margot fires at them again, and again, and again. But the trio zigzag out of the way as they advance, and the bullets harmlessly smack into the ground.

While not nearly as fast as Sonic, Margot's power armor still greatly enhances her strength and speed. Holding her rifle by its barrel, she swings it like a baseball bat and knocks the blue hedgehog away with the rifle stock. Sonic helplessly rolls on his side across the ground. But Margot is unable to swing the rifle back in time, and she is left open to Knuckle's attack.

Knuckles leaps and punches Margot in the face. The spikes on his gloves shatters her helmet's visor, and a shard of glass pierces her right eye. Margot howls in agony, the rifle falling from her hands.

"This is for all the animals you've tortured!" Knuckles shouts.

But before he could throw another punch, Margot, who has the longer reach, grabs him by the throat with one hand and lifts him off the ground. Knuckles gasps for air. He holds onto the woman's wrist and his legs flail as he frantically struggles to break free. Margot walks towards the cliff's edge to drop him over it.

But before she can get there, Amy brings her hammer down on Margot's right foot. There is a sickening crunch as the small bones in her toes are crushed.

"AAAAAHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" the Huntress screams.

She slaps Amy away with the back of her fist, but she loses her hold of Knuckles, and the red Echidna hurriedly retreats into the brush.

"You little monsters!" Margot snarls. "I'm going to kill every single last one of you!"

"We're the monsters?" Sonic asks, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "I've seen how you mutilate animals with your experiments."

"Your little brain could never comprehend the value of animal testing and how many human lives it has saved."

"What makes your lives any more valuable than ours?! You wanna test your chemicals so much, test it on your own!"

"You hypocrite! You're no different than us. You care nothing for human life. But the inescapable truth, Sonic, is that the stronger species will always decide the fate of the weaker one!"

Sonic smirks and says, "Oh, that's cute. You think you're the stronger species."

Sonic's eyes glow. Bright electricity crackles all over his small body. Then, the ground beneath him shudders, and his blue fur becomes gold as he uses the Chaos Emeralds in his possession to transform into Super Sonic. He rushes forward and rolls into a ball of electricity in midair, smashing into Margot's chest. The Huntress is thrown off the cliff, but she manages to grab onto the edge with one hand. She strains to pull herself upward, but her armor is heavy, and she no longer has the strength. Sonic reverts to his base form as he looks down on her.

"Tch!" he mutters. Then, he lies flat on his stomach, extends his hand to her and says, "Come on! Reach for my hand!"

"Sonic, let her fall!" Roger shouts from behind a tree. "How many more of us will she hunt if you save her?!"

Sonic ignores his friend.

"Th-Thank you," the Huntress says as she reaches upward with her other hand.

"NO!" Roger yells.

Fueled by his hate, the rabbit rushes forward, and throws himself at Margot. Exhausted from battle, Sonic can only helplessly watch as his friend and enemy plummet to their deaths.

#

Tails hacks into Vanity's security cameras. When he is certain that everyone has evacuated, he enters a command into his phone and the entire facility explodes. As they watch the complex burn to the ground, Amy holds onto Sonic's arm.

She rests her head on his shoulder and sadly asks, "What do we tell Jessica?"

"Nothing," Sonic answers. "We never found Roger. The husband she knew and loved died a long time ago."

END


	2. Man's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic faces off against a dog that has been trained by the military and enhanced by a top secret government experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all the dog lovers out there.

Trembling in panic and on the verge of tears, Amy Rose bursts into Tails's workshop.

"Is Sonic back yet?" she worriedly asks the small, yellow fox.

"No," Tails answers, turning away from his workbench to face her. "And it's only been a minute and 35 seconds since you last asked me. Also, haven't you been waiting for him at the front gates?"

"Well, he has super speed, doesn't he?!" Amy growls, causing Tails to recoil from her. "Maybe I blinked and he got past me!"

"What's all the commotion?" Knuckles asks as he and Sticks, a feral female badger, enter the room.

"Sonic isn't back yet," Amy worriedly answers.

"Where did he go? Uhm, he went to recon another lab that does animal tests, right?"

"A military funded laboratory," Tails informs them.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Not yet. I don't want to accidentally expose him while he's sneaking around."

"Oh yea, that happens a lot in the movies, where the spy's phone suddenly rings, alerting the guards. Love that. So funny-"

"It is NOT funny!" Amy growls again.

"But I'm sure that's not the case here," Knuckles reassures her. "This is Sonic we're talking about. He can run rings around those guys."

"So why isn't he back yet?"

"Ooh, maybe they already caught him," Sticks suggests. "Maybe they're doing experiments on him right now. Maybe they got him underwater while they inject indestructible metal onto his bones-"

"TAILS, YOU CONTACT SONIC RIGHT NOW!" Amy shouts.

"Okay, okay!" Tails answers fearfully, activating the radio on his watch. "Sonic? You there?"

"Uhm, guys?" Sonic responds. "I think I'm in trouble."

#

With unimaginable speed, Sonic races through the dense forest, leaping over streams, zigzagging through trees.

"What're you talking about, Sonic? What trouble?" his friend, Tails, worriedly asks through the built-in radio in his watch.

"Someone's dogging me!" Sonic answers. "I didn't want to lead him to our base, so I've been running around for over half an hour! But just when I think I've lost him, he's right back on my tail!"

"He?! Who?! What?! Some kind of a robot?"

"I dunno! I don't stick around long enough to make introductions!"

"Er, any chance you're just being paranoid? I mean, we have taken a more active role in our war against animal cruelty. We're all a little on edge-"

"Doctor Eggman has been chasing me for most of my life! I know when someone's after me!"

#

Back at the workshop, Amy grabs Tails's wrist and shouts into his watch, "Sonic, we'll come get you! Where are you?!"

"I'm everywhere! I can't stay in one place long enough!" Sonic answers.

Sticks pulls Tails's arm from Amy and excitedly says into the watch, "Oh, did they experiment on you? Do you have metallic bones now?"

"Wha-? No. What the heck?"

"Gimme that!" Amy pulls Tails's arm back.

"But I have more questions!" Sticks insists.

"You know, I gave all of you radio watches to avoid this exact situation," Tails informs them.

"AKH! Almost ran into a tree," Sonic tells them. "Look, I gotta focus on running here. I'll call later."

"Sonic?! SONIC?!" Amy yells, but Sonic had already broken the connection.

Knuckles crosses his arms and muses, "I can't believe someone or something is keeping up with Sonic."

#

"That's it! I'm done running!" Sonic growls in frustration. He skids to a halt. Then, he turns and angrily shouts, "Show yourself!"

From under the shadows of trees, a dog reveals himself. He is wearing an unusual breastplate with a glowing circle in the center.

"Who are you?! Why have you been following me?!" Sonic asks.

"I am War Dog, the warrior dog of war!" the dog answers. "You've made a lot of enemies after you blew up Vanity Incorporated."

"I didn't start that fight."

"Well, that fight didn't…start you…either. Nothing. Nevermind."

"What?"

"Hm? Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Was that supposed to be your comeback?"

"Forget it. Forget I said anything. Let's start over."

"Wow, you totally screwed that up-"

"ENOUGH! I was planning on tailing you to your base. But I'm sure my master will be satisfied with your capture. After all, you are one of the most notorious ecoterrorists-"

"That fight didn't start me? MAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"FUCK YOU!"

War Dog pulls out a large, serrated knife. With lightning speed, he starts slashing at Sonic. Sonic dodges and parries, but he gets cut once in the forearm.

"How are you moving so fast?!" Sonic asks, holding onto his injury.

"That's classified information," War Dog answers. "Okay, I'll tell you. This is so cool. They gave me an accelerator. It can greatly enhance my speed."

"You're one of those military experiments! How could you work for them after what they've done to you?! They take pups from their families and turn them into soldiers. You should be on our side!"

"I can't expect a hedgehog to understand the sacred bond between man and dog. The humans give our lives purpose. And in exchange, we give them absolute loyalty! I owe everything to my master. As for the military experiments you despise so much, why it has transformed me into the perfect soldier. One that is faster than even you."

"Whoa, whoa! Get over yourself. I said you move fast. I never said you were faster than me."

Sonic quickly rolls forward into a spinning blue ball and rams into his enemy. War Dog is catapulted into a thick tree trunk. Then, he crashes face first into the ground. The dog is momentarily dazed by the attack. He shakes his head and forces himself back to his feet.

"And that's not even my fastest speed yet," Sonic gloats, his hands on his hips.

"Yes, we know all about your other faster transformations," War Dog growls. "We're the government. We know everything. Well, guess what. I can go faster, too."

He turns a knob on his wristwatch, and the circle on his chest glows brighter. Then, with a howl, he charges forward. Sonic meets his attack, and their forearms crash against each other.

War Dog brags, "How does it feel to be beaten by your own power?!"

"What?" Sonic asks.

"What, was that wrong again?!"

"Kinda'. I mean, you didn't steal my power and use it against me. You just have a device that makes you faster. So I guess you sort of mimic my powers? I dunno."

"OH, FUCK IT!"

"Look, can we just fight without the fighting words?"

Sonic and War Dog repeatedly run and crash against each other, until the dog is once again knocked off his feet and sent skidding across the mud.

"Faster! I have to get faster!" War Dog angrily tells himself.

He turns the knob on his wrist again, and the circle on his chest glows brighter still that it is now nearly blinding. Then, he gets back up and renews his attack.

War Dog and Sonic race around the trees, smashing into each other like two cars trying to force the other off the road, when all of a sudden, War Dog halts. He falls to one knee, gasping for air, clutching his chest.

Sonic stops also and asks, "Hey, you okay? You're not looking too good."

"I-I've never gone that fast before," the dog wheezes, then he falls on his side.

"Hey!" Sonic worriedly calls.

He is just about to approach his fallen enemy when a bright light from above shines upon the both of them. Sonic shields his eyes from the glare. He hears a loud humming, and strong winds rustle the leaves on the trees. When his eyes adjust, he sees a bulbous aircraft descend. Its canopy opens, and a tall, muscular man in military uniform leaps out.

Sonic lifts his fists to defend himself, but the military man raises a hand and says, "I don't want to fight. I'm just here for my dog."

The man kneels on one knee and starts gently stroking the top of the dog's head.

"M-Master Bates?" War Dog greets the soldier.

"You pushed yourself too hard, boy," Bates compassionately tells his dog. "You were only supposed to track him."

"It was a good fight. I have no regrets."

The dog closes his eyes. His master embraces him, then wails like a child. And Sonic can't help but be amazed by the incredible bond between humans and dogs, that it could bring such a large man to tears.

Bates wipes his eyes, then he stands, gives Sonic a salute and says, "Thank you!"

"For what?" the hedgehog asks.

"For allowing him to die honorably. It's how any true soldier would want to die."

"Sorry for your loss. He obviously meant a lot to you."

Bates smiles sadly and says, "He was my best friend."

#

Waiting anxiously in Tails's workshop, Sonic's friends nearly jump when Tails's radio watch starts beeping.

"Sonic, are you okay?!" the fox asks.

"Yea. I'm on my way home," Sonic answers.

Amy sighs in relief.

#

Sonic has seen so much cruelty to animals that he had almost forgotten that there are good people out there. He suddenly misses his own human friends, Tom Wachowski and Chris Thorndyke. As he races home, he has a smile on his face and warmth in his heart, and he feels a renewed sense of hope.

END


End file.
